This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in examples described below, more particularly provides for stem bypass flow and seal longevity in a downhole chemical injection valve.
A chemical injection valve can be used to control injection of a chemical treatment into fluids produced from a well. The chemical treatment is typically in the form of a liquid composition selected for certain benefits (such as, corrosion resistance, paraffin mitigation, etc.) to be derived from its mixture with the produced fluids.
The control over the chemical treatment injection implemented by use of the chemical injection valve is preferably consistent and predictable, so that sufficient chemical treatment is injected to obtain the desired benefits, and excess chemical treatment is not injected (which would potentially be costly and wasteful).
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements in the art of constructing and utilizing chemical injection valves are continually needed. Such improvements may be useful in a variety of different well configurations and operations, and not exclusively in hydrocarbon production operations.